


Breakfast of Champions

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kink, Smut, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: "I am preparing to eat pancakes with strawberries and hash browns. And after that I was considering fucking you in the bathroom of this fine establishment."





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dean and Vala are both on my short list of characters who are utter sex, they of course get to have some sex together. I needed something silly after yesterday, okay?

Vala was, technically, supposed to be back under the mountain a few hours ago. Last night, by their day cycle. Of course, they had told her that she had to be back within a day, and it was hardly her fault that they'd neglected to mention what day she was supposed to be using as measurement. Vala is still adjusting to no longer operating on a forty-hour cycle.

Besides, there's so much to do, and she's been having far too much fun doing it all. There had been malls, and then a movie, which had disappointed her somewhat by completely lacking any naked people at all. Then there had been smoky rooms full of alcohol and music. And after that, when she'd been thrown out with the rest, there had been streets filled with interesting people more than happy to amuse her.

It's the most fun that Vala has had for a long time, and she thoroughly enjoys it right up to the point that her stomach starts rumbling. Vala's new friends direct her to what they call a diner, and Vala makes her way there, smelling the grease and coffee scent of it a block away.

Vala pushes through the doors with a grin, surveying the dining room. There are waitresses running around in bright pink uniforms. Most of the booths around the room are full. Everything smells like food. Vala feels her already high spirits rise a little more.

And then she looks to the far corner, and narrows her eyes. 

Vala stalks over to the far booth, grabbing a cup of coffee off of a passing waitress's tray as she goes. The woman doesn't even notice, and Vala hums happily to herself, sliding down into the unoccupied side of the booth, her eyes on the man across from her.

He looks up when Vala sits down, which is slightly surprising. She'd been trying to be quiet. The man frowns at her for a second, coffee cup half raised, folded newspaper held in his other hand. And then he grins, and leans back against the seat of the booth, watching her. 

Vala says, "You have marvelous cheekbones. Did you get them from your mother?" 

The man takes a drink of his coffee before setting the cup down, the ring on his finger catching the light. He says, "Well, I didn't get them from my father." He has a low voice, rough, it matches the stubble over his cheeks. He cocks one eyebrow at her, "Get you something to eat?"

Their waitress shows up as though summoned by his question, and Vala grins up at her, ordering pancakes with strawberries and hash browns. The coffee she already liberated she keeps, taking a drink as the waitress disappears with her order. 

The man asks, "You got a name, gorgeous?" 

Vala has always enjoyed a sweet talker, especially since she knows it's the truth. She kicks her foot between his under the table, bracing her chin on her hand and holding the man's gaze. She taps her fingers on the slightly sticky tabletop, grinning when she says, "Vala. And what do they call you? It might be important for later." 

The man looks at her for a long moment again, his light eyes narrowing before he smiles. He has a very nice smile. She's impressed, which is something she not often is. His voice is noticeably lower when he answers her, "Dean. Dean Winchester. And what are you doing, Vala?" 

"I am preparing to eat pancakes with strawberries and hash browns. And after that I was considering fucking you in the bathroom of this fine establishment." 

Vala knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she likes this Dean Winchester, when he doesn't cough or startle at all. The only discernable change is a darkening of his eyes, his tongue sliding out to wet his bottom lip before he speaks, "It's a cramped stall." 

"Is that a no?" Vala holds his gaze, breathing in the smell of his aftershave when he leans forward, bracing his elbows on the table. She's surprised by the scent of gunpowder, barely there, disguised beneath the smell of his soap and leather. 

Dean reaches out, his fingertips callused and rough when they ghost over her knuckles. His voice is warm, his lips quirking up in a cocky grin, "Definitely not a no, sweetheart." 

Vala matches his grin, sliding her ankle up the side of his leg, until she has the heel of her boot pressing into the booth. He reaches out, tucking her bangs behind her ear, holding her gaze, and Vala bites her bottom lip, filling a thrill down her spine. She asks, curious, "Are you cut?" 

This time he laughs, his eyes crinkling in the corners, "Yeah. Is that a problem?" 

Vala shakes her head, looking up when the waitress drops off her food, grinning at the woman, who flushes and hurries away. Vala takes a big bite of her pancakes, says out of the corner of her mouth, "No, I think it's fascinating. Less in the way, I suppose." 

Dean sprawls back against the booth, drinking his coffee and watching her eat. His other hand is beneath the table, fingers tracing patterns across her ankle. She says, swallowing a huge mouthful, "You have a nice mouth. I'll be expecting you to use it."

One side of Dean's nice mouth crooks up, his eyes glinting, "I bet if you hold on to the top of the stall and keep your legs over my shoulders you won't even have to touch the filthy floor. That guy—" Dean nods his head to the side, towards a large, particularly hairy man, "—was in there almost ten minutes earlier." He makes a face.

Vala feels a shiver walk up her spine, warmth flooding her stomach. The man has nice shoulders, under his flannel shirt. She takes a drink of her coffee to help with her suddenly dry mouth, shooting back, "And then what will we be doing for you?" 

Dean sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his gaze dropping, focusing on her breasts, before slowly rising back up to her face. The leer is evident even in his voice, which is a skill that Vala appreciates, "I'm easy to please." 

Vala pouts, swallowing the last bite of her food, pleased by how quickly she managed to consume her meal, "Where's the challenge in that?" Dean grins at her again, a flash of his white teeth, before he's reaching out, squeezing her wrist and tilting his head towards the bathroom. 

"How about we let me rise to your challenge first?" 

Vala can't help but laugh, sliding out of the booth, dropping her gaze down Dean's body. He's built solid, shorter than she usually goes for, but nicely proportioned. And nicely filling out the front of his jeans. Vala bites her lower lip, skipping after him down the short hall, pushing him through the door when he opens it and locking it behind them.

It is a cramped room. Not least because the makers felt the need to include a stall to separate the single toilet from the sink. It smells like bleach and disinfectant, the single bulb above the sink barely manages to lighten the dark. 

Vala grins, braces her hands on Dean's chest, nicely strong under her hands, pushing him back against the wall of the stall. Dean's mouth tastes of coffee and sugar, and she explores it thoroughly with her tongue. His hands settle big and warm on her hips, pulling her closer. 

Vala rubs against him, sliding her arms over his head, hooking her fingers over the top of the stall. She pulls away from him far enough to say, "I believe I was promised your mouth." 

"Yes you were," Dean's voice has dropped even lower. His hands slide down, fingers bunching in the fabric of her short shirt, his fingertips rubbing against her thighs when he pulls her skirt up. Vala nips at his bottom lip when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her lace thong.

And then he's crouching, nuzzling against her stomach, drawing her underwear down her legs, letting her step out of them. A half second later he's holding them up, shoving her shirt aside to kiss her stomach, saying against her skin, "Might want to hold these." 

Vala reaches for them absently, barely getting her hand back on the top of the stall before Dean is grabbing one of her legs and lifting it over his shoulder. Vala laughs in surprised delight when he arranges her other leg likewise, his hands on her hips to steady her when he stands.

That lifts her almost to the ceiling, and Vala raises an arm, tightening her legs around his neck when he turns. She's still laughing when he presses her back to the stall. She steadies herself, gripping along the top of the stall, his big hands cupping her ass and tilting her hips up. 

Vala throws her head back, her back in an arch between the wall and Dean, feeling him licking over her. There's no shyness in this man, which is something she very much enjoys, his hands squeezing her ass as he sucks and licks. 

Vala grinds her hips, unable to resist, groaning up to the ceiling, "I'm impressed. This isn't an attempt to make up for the size of your cock, is it?" 

Dean twists his head to the side, nipping sharply along the inside of her thigh. When he speaks he's talking right against her, and the vibrations make her toes curl up in her boots, "Oh, this is just because there's nothing like the taste of a woman." He pushes his tongue inside her, then. 

Vala lets her eyes close, reveling in the sensation, speaking automatically, "Because there's nothing wrong with having a small penis. Though I do, honestly, much prefer a big, thick, hard dick, if that's what I'm going for, I mean. The best lover I ever had had no penis at all, and she and I got on marvelously." 

And that's when Dean shifts his grip on her, holding her with one hand, his other sliding down the curve of her ass, one finger replacing his tongue inside her as he moves his mouth over her, sucking. Vala groans deep in her chest, "Do you know, I think I could keep you just to do this all day long." 

Dean rumbles a laugh, sliding another finger into her beside the first, crooking them, rubbing against her in the best way. Vala tightens her legs around him, holding on desperately to the top of the stall, feeling the soft kisses against her thigh only distantly. 

Vala groans, terribly glad that she chose this diner, because he does have a wonderfully talented mouth, "And now let's have that cock, shall we?"


End file.
